This invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies incorporating electrical interference filters and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly wherein an electrical interference filter is shock mounted to isolate the filter from radially directed stress.
Electrical connector assemblies incorporating tubular electrical interference filters are commonly utilized to prevent electrical noise or interference from passing from one electrical circuit to another through the connector coupling the two circuits, the filter passing only signals at a desired frequency. In such connector assemblies the tubular filter is commonly mounted in a passageway through the dielectric insert in the metal connector shell of the connector assembly. The electrical conductor, or contact pin, in turn, is mounted in and extends through the longitudinal opening through the tubular filter. In male connectors, the contact pin extends through the front seal of the connector assembly to engage the corresponding complementary receptacle contact of a female connector assembly while the complementary receptacle of the female connector is coupled to the conductor extending through the filter and extends to an aperture in the front seal to receive the male contact pin.
Tubular electrical interference filters, however, which commonly include an inductive ferrite tube coaxially mounted inside a ceramic tubular element, are extremely fragile and susceptible to breakage when sufficient radial force is applied thereto. Misalignment between the filter and the dielectric insert during telescopic engagement of one connector assembly with another connector may cause the contact to be displaced radially to exert pressure on the inner surface of the filter. This may result in significant radial stress on the ceramic element and the ferrite tube sufficient to damage the filter.